staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5887 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5887); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5888 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5888); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Ludźmierz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 44 Ochrona przyrody w polskich lasach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Supermapa, odc. 42 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Zemsta Doktora Bulgota, odc. 17 (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 12 (iDon't Wanna Fight); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 49 Mózg, cz 2 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Gala wręczenia Nagrody im. A. Woyciechowskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2742; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Blondynka - odc. 25 (seria II, odc. 12) - Najważniejszy jest finał - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 11. Głębiny mórz (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smażenie powideł; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Sukces zaczyna się od marzeń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( 1seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Magiczne jajo, odc. 14a (Magic egg); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Niebezpieczne zadanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Miłość i inne używki (Love and Other Drugs) - txt. str. 777 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Edward Zwick; wyk.:Anne Hathaway, Jake Gyllenhaal, Oliver Platt, Judy Greer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Żywe trupy III - odc. 12/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 12, Clear); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Murmurando 36'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barszczyński; wyk.:Wiesław Drzewicz, Agata Rzeszewska, Hanna Stankówna, Andrzej Siedlecki, Maciej Szerenica, Zygmunt Zintel, Magdalena Chilmon, Andrzej Bukowiecki, Feliks Siedlecki, Barbara Kobrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Krzyk 3 (Scream 3) 112'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Neve Cambell, David Arquette, Courteney Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Miłość i inne używki (Love and Other Drugs) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Edward Zwick; wyk.:Anne Hathaway, Jake Gyllenhaal, Oliver Platt, Judy Greer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Piękniejsza Polska - /9/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/18 - Żółte wyciszenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Polne kwiaty" (Walery Pietrov); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1017; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 63, Anna Dymna; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1009 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1010 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1011 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2075; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 125 "PASJE" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 126 "RODZINNA MANIPULACJA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 11 "Do kina z dziewczyną"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 77 "Wujek z lasu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 73; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 73; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Liberator 2 (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Geoff Murphy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Eric Bogosian, Katherine Heigl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Joe Cocker "Fire It Up - Live" (koncert) (.) 114'; film muzyczny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Wyprawa po śmierć (Roadkill) 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Johannes Roberts; wyk.:Kacey Barnfield, Oliver James, Eliza Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Skok 53'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Starzak; wyk.:Kuba Snochowski, Adam Kamień, Ewa Gorzelak, Dominika Figurska, Robert Brzeziński, Adam Woronowicz, Jacek Braciak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kielce 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 23.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Powrót i estrada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Tęczowe piosenki Jana Wojdaka - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Dzieci i Młodzieży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:27 Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o straganie z zabawkami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:37 Sekrety świata - Panteon - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:39 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - Zielony byczek - bajka dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:47 ABC pacjenta - program edukacyjno - informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /11/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Na rowerowym szlaku; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 31 - Ośrodki TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi - Film o profesorze Karolu Myśliwcu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Urszula Kijak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Teleonkologia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Piąta strona gryfickiego rynku; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 156 (odc. 156); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 15:15 Ahora Espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:27 ABC pacjenta - program edukacyjno - informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:31 Everyday English - nauka języka angielskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:44 Świat przyrody - Cud natury - program przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 12 - lubuski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:33 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - Odc.5 Kuchnia z klasą_19.11.2013r; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:41 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - Klondike - serial przygodowy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Witaj Kuba - serial przygodowy (Witaj Kuba); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:49 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:51 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:02 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:07 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:08 ZOO Story - program edukacyjny; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:28 ABC pacjenta Odc.10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:33 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 20:54 Sekrety świata - Cuenca - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy - Henryk Sawka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 23.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:18 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:19 Moje miejsce na ziemi - reportaż; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:31 Moje życie, moja pasja - Teatr w drodze - reportaż; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:38 Podwodna Polska - Zagadkowe odkrycie - program podróżniczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:57 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Teleonkologia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Polscy Bułgarzy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Retro FAMA; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 FAMA'95 - Czerwony Tulipan - Czerwony Tulipan na FAMIE 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Jeźdźcy smoków (11) - serial animowany 08.25 Toy Story 2 - film animowany, USA 1999 10.15 Ewa gotuje (202) - magazyn kulinarny 10.55 Scooby-Doo! Wakacje z duchami - film animowany, USA 2010 12.45 Czarny rycerz - komedia, USA 2001 14.45 To nie koniec świata! (11) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 2XL (12) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 18.00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa (6) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (376) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kevin sam w domu - komedia, USA 1990 22.15 Boks: Gala w Jastrzębiu-Zdroju - waga junior ciężka: Paweł Kołodziej - Prince Anthony Ikeji 00.15 Belfer: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02.15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1824, 1825) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (11) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (12) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (12) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (12) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (12) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (12) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Sex Story - komedia romantyczna, USA 2011 00.10 Klątwa 2 - horror, USA 2006 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 819* - Pozew; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 820* - Podzieleni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 821* - Punkt widzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 822* - Pomoc domowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 823* - Wojenne ścieżki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 12 - Rekultywacja składowisk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /57/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Czechy - Jakub (352); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 9/13 - Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 112 - Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (99) Asti; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 535 - Trening; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Pekin od świtu do zmierzchu 41'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Czechy - Jakub (352); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (168); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 1 - Neo - Nówka i Nowaki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1006; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złota sobota - piosenki z lat 50-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Lee (361); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 6 - Teatralne wydarzenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 59* "Kuzyn z Murmańska" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (23); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1006; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 6 - Teatralne wydarzenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 59* "Kuzyn z Murmańska"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (23); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia